


the shadows and doom and the sorrow

by imperfectForger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectForger/pseuds/imperfectForger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he died alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadows and doom and the sorrow

In the end, he died alone. 

He died cold, and tired, and _alone_.

Everyone else had died years before -- the disadvantage to the only people he had ever called his friends being human. 

Jim had died last. He seemed to hold on by the sheer force of his will. 

He had once joked that neither heaven nor hell could deal with him, so they allowed space to have him.

They both knew that it was most likely a side-effect of their bond -- perhaps his mother would have lived longer as well, were it not for the _Narada_ incident. 

In the end, Jim had died peacefully shortly after his 102nd birthday, in his sleep, lying next to Spock. Happy. 

The next morning, Spock had found him -- cold and still -- and he had wept. 

After seventy-four years of being bonded, Spock had felt the absence of Jim in his mind more acutely than any other bond he had lost -- even his mother. In place of Jim's presence was a gaping hole. One that would never again be filled.

His mind was now empty, and he was alone.

But he forced himself to keep living, because he knew that Jim wouldn't have wanted him to die, not really. 

And so, nearly fifty long years later, Spock died, trapped in the remote recesses of an abandoned planet, far from any civilisation or any kind of help. 

He was so tired.


End file.
